


Mereka Mengintai—Berada di Antara Kita

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: #HidupMahasiswa, Almost Plotless, Indonesian!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Mereka ada di antara kita—berbaur tanpa menimbulkan curiga dan lenyap tanpa meninggalkan secuil aroma.Berhati-hatilah.[Fanfiksi ini dibuat terinspirasi dari #HidupMahasiswa dan demo yang terjadi di Jakarta pada 24 September 2019.]/RnR?





	Mereka Mengintai—Berada di Antara Kita

Gelap.

Hatano merasakan kepalanya berdenyut keras, membuat isi kepalanya saling berhimpitan. Telinganya terasa pengang, tetapi ia bisa mendengar suasana yang kisruh di luar sana. Seesuatu tengah terjadi dan ia tahu harus bangun.

(“...ngun.”)

_Siapa?_

(“...ngun ... –_san_.”)

_Siapa_?

(“Bangun atau kauakan kucekik, Hatano-_san_.”)

Dan dengan segera, Hatano membuka mata. Ia perlu beberapa kerjapan sebelum menemukan wajah dari orang yang—sepertinya adalah pemilik suara yang tadi ia dengar. Dia pria berambut legam, bermanik senada malam. Kesannya seperti berhadapan dengan malaikat maut, tetapi wajah manisnya menutupi hal tersebut.

_Dia_ mendengus. “Kau terlambat dua puluh menit, Hatano-_san_,” katanya.

_Hatano._

Hatano memegangi kepalanya, merasakan denyut yang kian menyiksanya. “Apa ... Hatano itu namaku?” tanyanya.

Pria berwajah manis itu melebarkan matanya sejenak, menyadari sebuah kemungkinan yang tak pernah ia sangka akan terjadi.

.

.

**Mereka Mengintai—Berada di Antara Kita**

**Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji**

**Warn: Indonesian!AU, saltik, barangkali OOC, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan.**

**#HidupMahasiswa**

**Fanfiksi ini dibuat karena terinspirasi dari aksi mahasiswa di Jakarta 24 September 2019. Yang tertulis di dalam sini BUKAN kebenaran.**

** _Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

Jakarta masih teramat ricuh di luar sana. Teriakan mahasiswa beradu dengan suara tembakan gas air mata. Sebagian memekik perih, lainnya berteriak memohon pertolongan, dan sisanya adalah seruan-seruan berisi tuntutan yang para mahasiswa angkat.

Jitsui, sang pria berwajah manis, mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Tetapi, raut Hatano yang terbaring di pangkuannya jelas tak sedang berdusta. Rekannya itu amnesia—pasti karena pukulan laknat barusan. Diam-diam pria berambut legam itu mengumpat. Suasana semakin tak terkendali dan mereka harus tiba di tempat yang diingankan segera.

“Ya.” Jitsui menjawab tenang. “Namamu Hatano. Sepertinya kau amnesia karena pukulan terakhir yang kauterima dari aparat. Situasi teramat kacau di luar sana. Aku Jitsui, omong-omong. Kita partner satu tim dan saat ini perlu segera keluar dari massa. Lebih cepat, lebih baik.”

Hatano meringis lirih kala menyentuh luka di kepalanya—yang segera ditepis Jitsui. “Apa kau sering berkata dengan memerintah begitu?”

“Cuma beberapa kali, kalau keadaan sangat gawat.” Jitsui menjawab. “Apa kau tak percaya padaku?” tanyanya.

Hatano tak segera menjawabnya. Maniknya menelusuri raut wajah Jitsui, menatap dalam sepasang manik arang yang Jitsui punya. Ia tak ingat dengan wajah pria itu di manapun, tetapi bagian dalam dirinya merasakan nostalgia yang tak bisa ia abaikan.

“Aku tak bisa mengingatmu,” Hatano menjawab jujur. “Tapi, aku tahu aku bisa percaya padamu.”

“Oh?” Jitsui kembali mengerjap. “Itu baru kejutan. Hatano-_san_ jarang bicara segamblang itu padaku.”

“Maksudnya?”

“Kau memang sering blak-blakan, tetapi tidak dengan kalimat-kalimat halus seperti tadi.” Jitsui menjawab panjang. “Seringnya, kata-katamu menusuk hati, blak-blakan, dan langsung ke inti.”

“Aku terdengar seperti orang jahat.”

“Kau _memang_ bagian dari orang jahat, kok.” Bibir Jitsui memamerkan senyum manis.

“_Oh_?” Hatano perlahan bangkit dari posisinya, mendesis sejenak demi meredam rasa perih dari lukanya, dan kembali menatap Jitsui. “_Yaah_, aku juga nggak yakin kalau hidup sebagai orang baik-baik, sih.”

“Kan.” Tawa pria itu menguntai di udara. Raut bak malaikat itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik sebelum berganti menjadi ekspresi serius—seolah tawanya barusan hanyalah bagian dari pura-pura. “Ayo pergi sekarang. Ingat—“

“Jangan mati, jangan bunuh, jangan tertangkap.” Hatano lebih dulu menyelesaikan kalimat itu tanpa beban. Dahinya sempat mengerjit heran karena menyadari hal yang ganjil: ia tak tahu kenapa dari mana kalimat itu datang, alam bawah sadarnya lah yang membisikinya. Sembari bangkit, ia akhirnya mengesampingkan hal tersebut dan berujar, “Ayo pergi.”

Jitsui tak segera menjawab. Matanya menyimakn raut yang rekannya tunjukkan, menyadari bahwa Hatano memang tak berubah—kendati sedang hilang ingatan sekalipun. Pria di depannya masih Hatano. Jitsui tanpa mampu menahan diri mengulas senyum tipis

“Tentu saja.”

.

.

Mereka kembali menerobos kumpulan massa, membantu beberapa mahasiswa yang nyaris terkena pukulan sebelum kembali berlari. Seolah saling mengisi satu sama lain, menjaga punggung masing-masing. _Apa hubungan mereka juga sedekat itu?_

Keduanya berhasil tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju tanpa kekurangan apapun—kalau ingatan Hatano tak dihitung. Jitsui hanya perlu berjongkok dan menyampirkan poninya—ketika seseorang dari arah belakangnya menyodorkan air minum dalam gelas plastik. Jitsui merogoh saku celananya sejenak, lalu menerima air minum itu sembari mengucap ‘terima kasih’ yang kelewat singkat. Hatano masih tak mengenali pria tersebut, tetapi pria yang menghampiri mereka tetap acuh tak acuh. Pria itu tersenyum lebar, mengangkat kamera yang ia bawa, dan berucap,

“_Cheesse_!”

Cahaya _blitz_ melesat dari kamera, tetapi Hatano maupun Jitsui geming di tempatnya. Pria itu tertawa santai. “Ini bakal jadi kenangan-kenangan saja, _kok_. Tak bakal kupublik.”

Namun, sebelum membalasnya, sebuah seruan datang dari kerumunan massa. Bersamaan itu, gelombang mahasiswa berlarian mundur. Pria itu terkesiap, tetapi segera mengangkat kameranya, dan berlari berlawanan arah—berniat mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

“Hatano-_san_!” Jitsui berteriak, menampar Hatano yang masih terdiam. “LARI!”

Hatano berlari, menyejajari Jitsui yang napasnya sama berantakannya dengan penampilannya. Namun, kacaunya situasi membuat Hatano, sekali lagi, tertubruk dari arah belakang dan belakang kepalanya terpukul tanpa sengaja. Jitsui kembali meneriakkan namanya, tetapi kegelapan lebih dulu mengambil alih Hatano dari realitas.

.

.

Kala Hatano kembali membuka mata, ia kembali tertidur di pangkuan Jitsui. Maniknya mengerjap beberapa kali dan menyadari bahwa langit mulai menghitam.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Hatano.

“Polisi menembakkan gas air mata.” Jitsui menjawab. “Kau tak apa-apa?”

“_Hm_.” Pria berponi belah tengah itu mendesis sejenak seraya kembali memegangi kepalanya yang luka. “Omong-omong, aku sudah bisa mengingatmu, Jitsui.”

Ganti Jitsui yang mengejap beberapa kali. “Aku tak menyangka akan secepat itu.”

“Itu tadi miskalkulasi. Sori, kau jadi harus menambalnya,” ujar Hatano seraya bangkit.

“Bukan masalah.” Jitsui tersenyum tipis. “Toh, Hatano-_san_ tidak terlalu menyusahkan tadi.”

“Bagaimana _kita_ bisa keluar hidup-hidup tadi?” tanya si pria pendek.

“Mahasiswa itu benar-benar solid sekali, tahu?” Jitsui terkekeh. “Apalagi Hatano-_san_ pendek.”

“Hoi.”

“Maaf, maaf. Tapi, mereka sungguh mengangkatmu dan membawamu cukup jauh. Sekarang mereka sudah pergi karena kusuruh. Kubilang kita akan _baik-baik saja_.”

“_Yeah_,” Hatano tertawa tanpa suara mendengarnya, “itu bukan dusta sih. Bagaimana dengan informasinya?”

“Jangan khawatir.” Jitsui mempertahankan senyumnya. “Informasinya sudah dibawa Amari-_san_.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hasil ngobrol ngalor ngidul sama Alice_Klein25 (uwu) terima kasih sheyenk! Semoga kamu suka ini HEHEHEHEHEHHEHE /HOI.
> 
> Terakhir, #HidupMahasiswa! (o)9
> 
> -Salam-  
Profe_Fest


End file.
